EVIL TEDDY BEAR!
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: Wally finds a teddy bear on the beach and decides to bring it inside the base. He didn't know what he was getting his firends and himself into. (Do not own image)


**This was plan boredom; I'm working on another one of my stories and got a little stuck on it so I wrote this to help me get out of it. Don't take the story personal it's just a story, I try to make it funny but I don't think I did a good job at it; it's more creepy than funny. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Review and Enjoy!**

The team didn't know how to describe what was in front of them, they were all seat in the living room, the object sitting on the counter coffee table.

"What is it?" asked Superboy.

"It's a teddy bear." answered Robin.

"But why is it here?" questioned Artemis.

"I found it on the beach." answered Wally.

Everyone looked at the speed ster.

"You found a teddy bear on the beach?" asked Kaldur.

"Yeah, it looked like it washed up on shore." said Wally.

"So you brought it inside." said Artemis.

"What was I supposed to do, leave it there." snapped Wally.

"It's a stuff doll, not some helpless kitten." said Artemis.

"Same thing." said Wally.

"No Wally it's not the same thing." interrupted Kaldur before the two got into another fight.

"So what do we do with it?" asked M'gann.

"It's worn out maybe its best if we get rid of It." suggest Kaldur.

"What we're not going to find out who's is it." asked Wally.

"Wally, it washed up on shore, it could be anyone's." said Kaldur.

"Robin, Connor, you two have been quite what do you think?" asked M'gann, even though she could just read their minds to find out but learned that it wasn't okay to so she won't.

The two looked scared and confused at the same time, it was a strange site.

"Its creepy." said Connor.

"Yeah it is, and I could have sworn that I just heard it make a noise." said Robin.

"Make a noise?" Wally walked up to the bear and picked it up, he examined it.

"Is it one of those bears that talks?" asked Artemis standing up and making her way to him.

"Not sure I don't see any kind of zipper or off button." said Wally.

"Hi there, I'm happy the teddy bear." spoke thebear.

"Oh see it is one of those bears." said Artemis.

"I love you." it spoke again.

"Oh it's so cute." squealed M'gann.

"I don't know Connor was right, it is creepy." chuckled Wally holding up the bear.

"You'll be the first to die." said the bear.

Everyone froze in shock.

"Did that bear just-?"

"No, no it's all electronic, there's no way that the bear could have talked on it' own." reinsured Wally.

"I don't know much about teddy bear's but I'm positive that they don't talk like that." said Kaldur.

"Don't be dumb it's just a normal bear." said Artemis, a little unsure of herself.

"I watch you sleep at night." the bear said again in a creepy voice.

"I bet someone programed it to say that." whispered Robin.

"I love to plan ways to kill you." spoke the bear.

By that all the teens lost it, everyone screamed.

"OMG THE BEAR IT POISSTED!" scream Artemis.

Wally screamed, he threw the bear out of the room and down the hall.

"Why did you do that?" asked Robin.

"I panicked"

"What do we do now." asked M'gann.

"Well someone should check to see if the bear's still there." suggested Robin.

"It's a teddy bear it can't move on its own."

"No, but it says evil things to you!"

Slowly the team one by one got to the hall but no one looked, they were debating on that.

"I say Wally should, he's the one that threw the damn bear." said Artemis.

"What that's total not fair!" cried Wally.

"Stop being a baby and do it!"

"Um guys, where's the bear?"

Everyone looked over to see Connor looking down the hall, everyone else decided to look too and found no bear.

"How far did you throw the thing?" asked Robin.

"I don't know, not that far."

Artemis turned around and screamed. "AHH!"

"What!" shouted M'gann.

"There!"

The teens looked to where she was pointing and screamed; there where they had first placed the bear was sitting there looking at them.

"How did it do that?" shrieked Artemis.

"It's got to be some trick there's no way." whispered Wally.

"I'm scared." screamed M'gann hiding behind Connor.

"Everyone calm down, it's only a bear, there is nothing to be afraid of." said Kaldur.

Slowly the group made their way to where the bear was. Kaldur was the first to approach the bear, so far so good.

"See, It's fine, it was just us." said Kaldur.

"Your mother came from hell!" said the bear.

Kaldur jumped back and screamed, the other's screamed too by their leader's reaction.

"Okay that thing has got to go!" shouted Robin.

"Where, how do we know that it won't just come back?" asked Connor.

"What if we can't get rid of the bear, what if the bear stay's with us forever, I DON'T THINK I COULD HANDLE THAT!" shouted Wally.

Artemis slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it, it's a bear we can handle this."

"I got it, since throwing it away didn't work let's rip it up!" offered Robin.

"What do you mean by that?" asked M'gann.

"We get a freaking chain saw and cut that devil bear into a million bits!" replied Artemis.

"I don't think such violence is need towards a bear." said Kaldur.

"Kaldur that is no just some cute teddy bear, it's some stuffed animal that is evil, it must die!" defended Wally.

"I'll get the chain saw!" offered Robin as he ran out of the room.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked M'gann.

"Yes it's that thing or us."

"You sound like it's going to kill us."

"We don't know what it will do."

Robin ran back into the room with a chain saw. "Prepare to die teddy bear!" laughed Robin as he attacked the bear.

The team watched their youngest member, wondering if giving the kid of Batman a chain saw was a good idea. When the teen was done all was left was white stuffing.

"It over" said Kaldur.

"Yep, how's up for a soda?" asked Robin.

"Good idea"

The team turned around and there on the kitchen counter was the teddy bear as if it was never touched.

"AHHH!"

"Abcd, I will kill your family." singed the bear.

The six teens were now hiding behind the couch.

"That is one tough bear." said Superboy.

Artemis stood up from her spot and fired an arrow at the bear. The spot hit the bear but the bear stood there untouched.

"You were right this bear is evil." said Wally.

"Here let me try." said Robin.

Robin threw a bat- rang at it that set off. When the smoke cleared from the explosion the bear was gone.

"YEAH, ROBIN KILLLED THE EVIL TEDDY BEAR!"

"Hahahaha"

"Who was that who just made that laugh?" asked Kaldur.

"It wasn't me." said Wally.

Everyone turned around slowly saw the bear on the couch next to them. Wally picked up the bear and threw it out of the room again.

"Are you crazy it will just come back here again!" screamed Artemis.

"Guys I just want to say it was an honor to work with you all." whispered Kaldur.

"No Kaldur, don't talk like that, well get through this together." cried M'gann.

"It's no use, it's too powerful!" yelled Connor.

"Defeat by a teddy bear, I should have never picked the bear off the beach." sobbed Wally.

"Wally, that's it!" cheered Robin

"What's it?" asked Connor.

"The only way to fix this is to put the bear back we found It." explained Robin.

"How do you know that's going to work?" questioned Wally.

"It's better than keeping it here and hiding behind a couch for the rest of our lives." snapped Robin.

"Let's do it, everyone get ready to attack the bear. I just like to say that some of us may not survive this battle but if we fall we will fall fighting hard against an evil bear." spoke Kaldur.

"Were with you Kaldur." said Artemis.

The team moved so they were at the edge of the hall. None of them were suit up but they were ready to fight all the same.

Kaldur nodded "On my single, now!"

The team jumped into action.

**1 hour after the battle with the teddy bear (Yes they thought a teddy bear for an hour.)**

The team was outside of the cave on the beach, the bear inside a cage that Robin built.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah let's get this over with."

M'gann lifted the bear out of cage and in the air with her mind, and then she handed it to Connor.

"Be careful Connor!" cried Robin.

Artemis drew her arrow incase anything happened. Wally got on his knees and began to pry to how every, he really didn't believe in the impossible but after today he believes in anything.

"Oh great evil teddy bear, we send you back to your evil world in switch you came from." said Wally.

Robin also joined Wally along with M'gann. "May your soul live in peace no matter how evil it is."

"And leave us in peace from the evil teddy bear." finished M'gann.

Connor placed the bear on the sand near the shore; together the team walked away slowly from the bear and then ran like hell.

"Were free!" cried Artemis. 

**Five days later at the Watch Tower. **

Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter were sitting in the living room of the tower after a long mission when Flash zoomed into the room.

"Hey guys guess what I found on the beach." said Flash.

"What?" asked Superman in one of his cheerful moods.

"A teddy bear"

The end


End file.
